


Beautiful Boy

by ramennuudles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky and Tony are friends because i said so, Domestic Fluff, It's very soft and full of love, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Pure, Singing, enjoy, good parenting, i have not proofread this at all, like mature adults, they worked it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennuudles/pseuds/ramennuudles
Summary: Soft music begins to carry throughout the floor with a soft melodic voice soon accompanying it. Bucky feels a smile forming as he places the grocery bags down on the counter, Steve never sings.





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i've started this like way back in may and just never got to finishing it so here it is

 

 The satisfying sound of the front door unlocking welcomes Bucky into Steve and his apartment. Bucky picks up the bags that he had placed on the ground while unlocking the door and walks into the front hallway, making sure to kick the door behind him closed. Today wasn't too taxing. It might of just been a trip to the store to grab a few food items for dinner, which he could have had delivered by Stark but decided he wanted to pick up himself, it still felt good to Bucky. No matter where he went though, people stared at him. Sometimes it hard to place why they were looking so intently at him. Most of the time it was the arm, he doesn't blame them. If Bucky saw someone else with a metal arm, he would probably stare too. The other thing to consider was the fact he was the winter solider and in the past killed many, many people. It is a bit weird to be checking out the assets groceries knowing that he shot JFK, another group of people Bucky pardon for their stares. 

 A small sound from across the apartment redirects Bucky's attention away from his day. Soft music begins to carry throughout the floor with a soft melodic voice soon accompanying it. Bucky feels a smile forming as he places the grocery bags down on the counter, Steve never sings. He has a beautiful singing voice. Just about the right amount of brassiness to baritone. His voice wasn't unsettling though, it always soft and was filled with calmness. Well when he got to hear it. Steve Rogers was a stubborn man when he wanted to be. During the war, he didn't sing with everyone after a rough battle or over drinks. He would tell them he was retiring for the night early and to have a good night, sometimes dragging Bucky along with him. Well, that's what he remembers at least. Bucky never understood, not until the future at least. Singing was a private skill Steve kept near and dear to his heart. He had confided with Bucky that singing was the one thing that no one held over his head. They didn't know about it, no one did except for two super soldiers with enough pain to go around. 

 Bucky shakes out the thoughts around the past and walks towards the hall playing a song Bucky had never heard. It was different from songs he had listened from this century. The song started with something that sounded like waves crashing, definitely something he had never heard. Bucky crept along the hall way to find the door to the family room half open and with a silent tap, he opens the door to a view that makes Bucky fall in love all over again. 

 " The monster's gone, he's on the run and your daddy's here. " Steve holds their son close to his chest, singing sweet words to him. Bucky hones in on the device playing the music. Before they brought home their son, Tony had found this beautifully restored record player from the 40's. Bucky's memory is sometimes a bit foggy but even he remembers players like that one. He was pretty sure Steve had tears in his eyes when it was given to them as a wedding present. Steve continues to sing the soft song to their son, obvious to Bucky watching his actions. Even before they brought home their son, Bucky knew that Steve was going to be a great parent. Though he was a little bit awkward at first, the blonde persevered. Bucky's staring at the pair with such attention he doesn't sense the person behind him. 

 " That's the cutest thing I have ever seen Steve do in his entire life. " Tony says from behind Bucky, which the brunette jumps at. He might of been an assassin once upon a time but sometimes, even he gets caught off guard. Bucky steadies himself and puts his pointer finger to his lips, looking at Tony with an accusing glare. 

 " You have to be quite Tony. " Bucky whispers back, hoping Steve's super hearing isn't hearing anything. The other man rolls his eyes but still leans in to speak in Bucky. " How did you even get in? " Tony scoffs and waves him off. 

 " I have my ways. " 

 " You hacked our security system. "

 " That I did. " Bucky face palms but doesn't have the energy to scold him. Instead, he chooses to go back to watching Steve and his son interact. It was pure and soft. Steve held him with a lovingly touch, like everything Steve has done with his hands was no more. Their lives had become incredibly domestic and Bucky had no problem with it. Before they both retired, they barely had anytime for each other. Steve could get home from a grueling mission only to find that Bucky had left that very morning for his own. It was lonely and miserable. But when Steve got on his knee and asked Bucky to marry him, they both knew that their super hero days were over. Bucky couldn't help but want to sit and sing with Steve. He looked so at peace, their son seemed to radiate happiness. Though it was what Bucky really wanted, it was Steve's moment and his alone. The brunette turns back to Tony who also has a happy look on his face. 

 " Thank you again Tony for this. It means the world to us, he is our world. " Tony's smile grows with genuine happiness. He had helped them get to where they are today. 

 " No biggie Terminator, I'm always happy to help. Even if it means fighting a bunch of people to get a super solider and a criminal assassin a child. " Bucky smiles warmly at Tony. 

 " Ex. We're both retired. " Steve's voice seemed to keep getting softer after each verse, signifying that he was getting sleepy. It was not just cute, it was adorable and sweet.  The pair redirected themselves to watch Steve once more. 

 " Before you cross the street, take my hand. Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. " 

 " Damn right it does. " Tony whispers under his breath, Bucky lightly hits Tony on his shoulder. 

 " Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. " Steve repeats the line again, but softer. He's definitely tired. " Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Every day in every way, it's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. " His voice is almost at a whisper but Bucky can still hear him finish the song. " Darling, darling, darling. Darling Sean. " With the last line done, Steve lazily kisses Sean's forehead and starts dozing off. With his flesh hand, Bucky closes the door without making a sound. He doesn't want to disturb his husband. Tony and Bucky walk down the hall and back into the kitchen. Bucky's about to start unloading the groceries when Tony coughs to get his attention. 

 " Yes Tony. " He says not even looking at Tony.

 " Are you aware that Steve named your son off of a John Lennon song? " Bucky rolls his eyes. 

 " It's Irish. Now get your butt over here and make your self useful by helping me unpack. " 

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a list of songs to write one shots about and 'beautiful boy' was the very first song i even thought about writing a fic about. expect a lot more of these,,


End file.
